A kiss of love
by primsgirl89
Summary: 1115 fluff. Uno x Jyugo! Sorry if the characters are OOC


The sunlight filtered through the window often barred window. You could see that Nico was reading the latest edition of a manga series, as Rock sat by him reading a new cooking catalog. Uno was seen shuffling a deck of cards.

I was at my usual spot, I hadn't tried to breakout today, I don't know why but I feel to achy to move. My head gets light headed when I stand. I don't know what's wrong with me so I crawled over to my futon. I covered up, not before I heard the cell door open. Sense I was facing the wall with the window, while everyone else was by the door I had to crane my neck to see what was going on. I looked over to see Hajime with Kuu in his arms. He looked annoyed for some reason, though he always looked annoyed.

"Number fifteen," he starts before he growls. "I need someone to get Kuu to sleep."

Everyone in the cell looked toward Hajime and myself. Back and forth. I rolled over and patted the spot next to me. Kuu cuddled up to my stomach once he was freed of Hajime's arms. I knew the others would ask the questions that I had on my mind so I just listened.

"Why can't anyone else do it," Rock asked. He seemed annoyed that I was asked to have him.

"Everyone tried to, but he wouldn't sleep at all. The only one I know who can get Kuu to sleep easily was fifteen." It made sense. I think.

"What do you think is wrong with Kuu," Nico asked. I heard the ruffle of clothes. Hajime shrugged.

"What if Jyugo can't get Kuu to sleep," Uno asked.

"Then he stays here until I come to pick him up. You all can try, but it seems Kuu fell asleep already."

Shocked all of us looked at the happily purring Kuu. A soft smile spread across my face. Deciding I am also tired I grabbed my Uno plushy and snuggled with both Kuu and the plushy. I was almost asleep when I heard snickering and muffled arguing. Rolling to my other side facing them. Kuu hadn't liked that so he nudged me to lay on my back. I kept my face facing the cell door as Kuu rested on my stomach. More snickers, but I wasn't able to know what was going on since I fell to the spell of sleep.

A few hours later I wake to find myself feeling a lot better than what I had been earlier. I felt Kuu was gone, so I looked around to find Rock was holding Kuu. Nico was blushing at his manga. I smiled and looked for Uno. I found him by the window. What was weird was Uno was unfocused and staring at me with this red blush on his cheeks.

"What time is it," I sat myself up. Nico looked up to see what I saw when I woke up.

"It's twelve in the afternoon. Are you rested Jyugo-kun?" Rock smiled at Nico and rested his arm over his shoulders, making Nico red as well.

"Are you sick, Nico? Should we bring you to the doctor," I said worriedly. Rock quickly nodded not letting Nico speak before he ran out with Nico over his shoulder. Kuu woke and moved to lay on my futon again.

Looking at Uno once more I smirked at him. His eyes focused and smirked back. For the rest of the day we played card games, as well as him having me try to solve these puzzles. Eventually we ended up doing a five hundred thousand piece puzzle. On the box showed this beautiful sunset over the ocean.

Nico and Rock came back blushing madly. Rock told us that dinner is ready. The night was the same mostly. Rock and Nico were closer than usual, and they were more red then normal. I wonder what's wrong with them. Uno and I went to breakout together without being caught, but we did anyway. Hajime took us back to our cell, were we saw Nico and Rock touching lips. They looked to be enjoying it, what's so special about lip touching?

"I'm here to drop off these two *beep*'s. Also here to pick up Kuu." Kuu walked lazily to Hajime, he made a deep yet just as lazy meow.

"When did you two hook up," Uno questioned.

"Just a while ago….when we went to the health room, we just ended up in an awkward situation. Well you Uno can guess what happened next. Jyugo though….I'm not so sure." Rock explained.

I was giving the three of them a look of annoyance, but I just went to my bed early for once. Soon I heard everyone else follow my lead.

It was around midnight when I woke up sweating from a nightmare. A nightmare of Elf. I knew I would cry, I didn't want to. The dream was of Elf killing Uno. Uno saved me from being killed. That sadistic man had killed MY Uno.

Wait...what?

I need to talk to Uno, tell him of the dream. Then I'll ask him what it means.

"Pst..Uno, I need to talk."

A grunt from him gave me a shiver down my spine. I saw him take a deep breath, that made me begin to cry in relief. I know it was just a dream, but I can't help but feel relieved.

"Jyugo..? What's wrong," he reached out and wiped my tears away.

"Can I sleep with you….I had a bad dream…" I whispered shyly. Uno blinked once. Twice. Three times before he opened his blanket up to allow me in. After a while I cried in his arms, I was sure to be quiet about it so I don't wake the others up. I knew Uno was worried, but I'll tell him in a moment.

"What was your dream about…," he asked slowly after my tears had calmed to soft hiccups. And so I told him of my dream.

"The man killed you. He killed someone special to me." Uno held me close whispering that he was there and alive. He kept on whispering these things until I was calm again. Then I thought of Nico and Rock lip touching. I wanna know what that was and why they done it. "Why were Nico and Rock touching lips earlier? And what did you mean by them hooking up?"

Uno took a moment before he chuckled softly. The sound was music to my ears. I felt my face become warm. "They are dating now. And the lip touching is called kissing. People do that when they are in love or together."

Nodding as if I got it, I looked at the two. They were cuddled up together looking comfortable and happy. Like how I feel in Uno's arms. "So who will you kiss next?"

Uno stilled. He probably hadn't thought I would ask a question like that. He blinked then smirked. He leaned down and kissed me. The feeling was something that took my breath away. I gasped, but I quickly responded by pushing my lips to his. My hands fisted his tank top. Then Uno leaned back with a cocky smirk, but his eyes held love when he looked at me.

"Did that answer your question," I nodded. I was beginning to feel more comfortable and sleepy. I was on cloud nine. "Then go to sleep."

With that we fell asleep.

SORRY CHARACTERS MAYBE OOC


End file.
